Night
by Sparks94
Summary: After Elenas cheerleading fiasco , Caroline has had enough and has flipped her switch. Who finds hers? And most importantly what transpires afterwards? OOC caroline and slightly dark! AU. But lets be fair if anyone deserves to let loose its Caroline.


This is my first ever fanfic so please be gentle! I do not own anything or anyone from the vampire diaries. with that said this took on a life of its own and I really hope you enjoy it.

Caroline sat slouched at her bedroom window. She had stayed in the same place since getting home from a cheerleading competition , where Elena had gone haywire. Nearly killing someone and start taking her frustration out of Caroline by punches and deep cutting comments. Caroline wasn't annoyed or angry that she was Elena's outlet. Oh no. She was livid. It had become so apparent that saint Elena could do no wrong. She didn't want sympathy, frankly she couldn't care less. However someone could have asked if she was alright. But no. Elena was 'distressed' and that was enough for everyone to go scampering off for her every whim. Like always.

She understood , she really did. Elena had lost her brother. That could send anyone off the boat. Nearly killing another cheerleader was a whole new ball game. Why did Elena get to turn off her emotions? More importantly why was everyone wo understanding about it?

Caroline had literally died because of the whole Doppelganger mess. She was tortured. She was abused by Damon for weeks. about that was ok because he was in a bad emotional state and was on his path to morality. No matter how they worded it to her , it was rape. yeah she consented to it at first, after it was all under compulsion. SHE was a walking blood bank for him to play with. But that's ok. Elena loves him and that wipes out every wrong doing he has ever committed. If anyone deserved to turn their emotions off it was Caroline.

She stared wistfully out at the sharp night sky. Little pinpricks of stars staring back at her. She lent her cheek onto the clear glass. Her breath condensing on the smooth surface as she breathed in the crisp , tantalising air. Caroline felt an itch deep within her soul. She longed to go out there. Throw morals and humanity to the wind and just ... live. Run barefoot through the woods. Feel the branches and leaves break and crumble in her wake. To feel each and every sensation the canopy of the night has to offer.

She could feel her resolve cracking , splintering at the joy her thoughts were arising in her. Just once. She wanted not to care. Drink whoever crossed her path. Hunt. To dance with the blades of grass when the wind blows. Caroline's toes start to tap , twitch and cramp with the urge to just go. She could picture it now. All tha thick red sustenance slithering down her throat. it would be warm. Oh so warm. Her throat clenched. Thirsty. Desperate for her to just break and bathe in life's essence.

And just like that something snapped in her core and she broke. Jumping from her seat she ran out the house in a blonde blur. Everyone else had done what they wanted. For once so would she. She found herself at the edge of a wood. Glancing down at herself she realised this just would not do. Kicking her slippers off with more force then necessary. Her nightgown was next the be ripped off. Leaving her in a tight tank top and shorts. She could feel the wind whip around her. Whispering encouragement. Soothing her fragmented psyche.

She was running. And god it felt good! like freedom and power wrapped up in splendor. Abruptly she came to an earth cracking stop. She knew that smell. Nostrils flaring , she gulped in the air. People. Warm ... delectable people. She blurred to their spot. They were a couple. All for her and if that wasn't enough she could go hunting later. After all the world being over populated and all that. They were laughing around a campfire. All Caroline could see was the pulse points thudding. Beating to the nights song.

Before anyone could blink she had snapped one persons neck , ripping through the soft flesh of the jugular and began to bask in the salty , tangy taste. Faintly as if underwater she could hear someone scream. Glancing over she spotted a woman fumbling with a key to a land rover on a small dirt path. Dropping the forgotten food source she slowly made her way over. By now the woman was in the care trying to get the key into the ignition with shaking hands , sobbing hysterically. Caroline placed a palm over mouth smearing crimson blood down her neck and cleavage. still sauntering over she sucked the red liquid of her fingers. Swirling her tongue between the digits. Humming at the taste. The car came to life with a roar speeding down the road. She vampire sped to the front of the car and proceeded to punch a hole through the engine and hood. The car flipped , barely missing her head. it came back down in a sparkling shower of glass and metal. Wrenching the door out of its socket she grasped the stunned and dazed woman and yanked her out. Good she wasn't to damaged to play with. know the blood lust had simmered down a fraction , she could play with this one. Stroking the hair from the girls face she man comforting cooing noises. Pulling the body taunt against herself she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. The sobbing only got worse.

Moving the woman's head back so she could she her face she spoke " its okay , don't you see? I'm helping you.". Cupping the other womans face between her hands she carried on. " Life will only warp you. Twist you into something bitter and mangled in the long run. Dont cry. I'm here to fix that. Whats you name?". Between the hiccups and blubbering the girl whispered horsley "please d-dont h-h-hurt me". Hand lunging for the neck she slammed the girl into the dirt road. " that is not the answer to my question I said WHAT . IS. YOUR. NAME!". Sobbing resumed the girl let out a broken "Joanne". a shock of laughter made birds in the surrounding trees scatter "now that's better! Not so hard was it?". picking up Joanne, Caroling growled and sank her teeth through Joannes Adams apple and vocal cords and began to drink her fill.

There was no Caroline anymore. That girl even as a vampire was weak and pathetic. Running around trying to make everyone happy. That girl was always trying to stay in the glaring light of day even when darkness beckoned her at night. That girl had died the moment Elena's fist connected to her face. Looking back this was her path all along. Every slight against her, every sarcastic comment aimed her way , everything was leading and shaping her into this. And she was elated. This is who she was meant to be. Powerful. Strong. But most of all free.

Cackling laughter bubbled its way through her chest. flinging her head back she let it loose. What had she been thinking before. The light was never her home. Morality is cold. No matter how hard you try it would always through more shit you way.

The distinctive sound of a twig snapping of to her left made her jump with feline grace. Turning in that direction she spotted someone she didn't expect to see. Flesh hitting flesh rang through the thick air. He was clapping her. "Oh , love. Look at you. You've finally come to your senses. And what a beautiful sight it is. I knew you would come around , I could sense it. Dont you see? You're so full of light you don't belong in the day. The sun will block you out. You belong in the night. Every bright star does." Through his ramblings he had come inches before her. One hand had wrapped itself around her waist. The other gliding through her hair and all she could do was smile. Shiny pearl teeth glinting in the dim light the campfire gave off. The only sou d was their unneeded breaths and the many musical voices of the whirling wind.

She didn't know who initiated it. But she couldn't care less. There lips and teeth met in a tempest of desire. Klaus had hooked his arms under her thighs making her wrap them around his slim waist. Caroline was busy shredding his Henley from him. She wanted to sink her nails into his flesh. Tear at his ears. Rip his hair out. Then worship him with blood and tender touches just to start all over again. And that is exactly what she was going to do.

The clothes had disintegrated know. Klaus in just his necklaces and Caroline with her bracelet. He rand his hand up her rib cage and clawed their way down , all the while sucking and biting her shoulder. She pulled him to the floor. Cacooning him with her limbs.

Caroline's eye

s had fluttered shut of their own accord. She just felt. She could feel it, all the chains that bound her to her old life start to weaken and the all together break. She was free. Her spirit was no long encased in iron but was soaring . High into the sky. Into the night where it belongs. It was her time to shine. To burn bright and destroy everything in her way.

Klaus was softly caressing her. moving her in any way he so chose. And she let him. Because God it felt good. All she could hear was Klaus. His moans , grunts and whimpers. He was washing over her. Seeping into her skin. Into her very being , possessing her. She was branded. She could see images flicker behind her closed lids. torture. Mayhem. Destruction all by her hands. And all the blood she could and would devour. she reveled in each and every image. They wouldn't just be images for long. why did she ever fight this? This was her. She could hear Klaus's whispered promises of being by her side while they turned everything to ashes around them.

And god she could see it. Them together OWNING everything and everyone. She flipped him onto his back. She rode him while pinning him down by his neck. The veins under her eyes show and her teeth elongating. Her fingers had pierced his skin. He growled and with bruising force grasped her hips and made her ride him faster , harder. With deafening crys and heads flown back they both sailed into the sky.

Caroline could feel herself come floating down back inside her body. She could smell him everywhere. Spicy intoxication fogged her brain. Klaus sat up cradling her face in his large hands. Both still trying to get lungful of air. " Thats it love, touch me. Me and you can have everything. Just be mine. ill show you the way. Let the animal out." Leaning in he bit her lip , pulling it with him as he lent back. huskily he whispered " just tell me what you want". She smiled. Ran her hands up and down his biceps. Placed her forehead against his as stared into the bottomless green eyes of wonder." I just want you and to be free." Both their smiles shone just like the stars above their heads. Together they WERE the night. And like an on coming storm. Together they would blanket out the sun and give everyone the night.


End file.
